Eight Heroes of Olympus Prophecy
by Jayclin Valdez
Summary: this is a story I made involving the prophecy of seven, and someone comes along changing it, who will that person be, BTW someone in this story is finally going to find their true love! Rated T for some sexual kissing
1. The Discovery

**Sup y'all! Basically "Eight Heroes of Olympus Prophecy" is about the Heroes of Olympus(no duh), and how the seven demigod prophecy changes to eight - eighth is me -well this takes place on the _Argo II _after the Narcissus incident and Echo. so here it is!**

**Enjoy!_  
_**

**Heroes of Olympus belongs to Rick Riordan I don't own anything! except for J.J. - You'll soon find out who that is!**

Percy Pov

"Crash - Crash!" Percy shot up, he just woke up to the sound of glass breaking

Percy got out of bed, got dressed, and brushed his teeth as fast as possible, he quickly went up deck of the _Argo II__, _the noise sounded like it was coming from the mess hall

Percy quickly ran back down stairs and barged into the mess hall almost knocking the door down, once Percy saw what was happening he almost felt like going back to bed

everyone was there, except for Frank, their weapons unsheathed, except for Leo, well that was the problem, Leo was going bonkers!

"What's going on?" Percy asked over the noise

"Leo's going insane, one minute he was fine eating donuts, the next he was smashing his magical plate and then the other magical plates!" Annabeth answered

then Frank barged in "What's going on?" he said so startled he looked like he was going to throw up!

this time Hazel answered, what Annabeth told Percy, walking to Frank's side

"Why doesn't anyone knock him out like last time?" Frank asked

Hazel looked furious for some reason "Because he's Leo! He's our friend!"

"Well here let me do the honor's" before anyone could protest Frank ran up to Leo and punched him really hard in the head, Leo staggered backwards right into the table then collapse on the floor

Frank looked kinda happy he did it, Percy wasn't surprised, Frank hated Leo

We all stared for a minute kind of a little shocked, then Annabeth and Hazel picked up Leo and took him to his room

"Well, what are we gonna _eat_ now?"

"Jason!" Piper angrily said

"What?"

"Leo went insane, and got knocked out, and you worry about food?"

"Ok, I'm sorry"

Piper sighed "It's ok Sparky" Piper gave Jason a kiss on the cheek, it seemed that Piper kept calling Jason Sparky and Jason for Piper, Beauty Queen or Pipes.

~*0*~

it took an hour for Leo to wake up but when he did he was upset! "knocked out _twice_ for going bonkers!" Is what Leo said

Percy went down stairs to see how Leo was, he knocked on the door and went in, Leo had a nasty bump from were Frank punched him, "How ya doing?" Percy asked trying to sound sympathetic

"Okay" Leo answered "I feel bad about smashing those magical plates"

"It's ok man, we all know it wasn't you"

"Yea well now I'm hungry" Leo said laying his hand on his stomach

"Well it can wait ri-?" Percy was interrupted by Leo's stomach growling

"What? I only had one donut this morning!"

"Im guessing it can't wait... well were almost passing New York right? Well I guess we can stop at my apartment and grab some food while some others go to Camp Half Blood and get more plates" Percy explained

"Oke-Dok!" Leo answered

~*0*~

Once they got at Percy's apartment, Leo couldn't hold his hunger anymore, once he lowered the gangplank he went straight for it, the first one off!

Percy wondered what the Mist let the mortal people see for a big war ship on top of an apartment

Percy and Jason split up teams, Leo and Annabeth with Percy, and Frank, Hazel, and Piper with Jason, while Coach Hedge watches the ship, yea.. thats right they trusted Coach Hedge to watch the ship!

once they started going down stairs, Leo just realized his hair was still greasy and he still had his Team Leo shirt on "you think their gonna let me take a shower while were there?" Leo asked

"yea, you should be able too" Percy answered kinda laughing, Percy also said while opening the door "I still don't know why those nymph's could possibly be attracted to you, you look like a -" Percy never finished the sentence

instead Percy looked straight at a girl, who looked about fourteen

"Mom? Who's this?" Percy asked pointing to the girl sitting on his couch, with his Mom and Paul next to her,

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Percy say hello to your sister"

**Sweet! Finished first Chapter! Hoped you liked it! especially you 'The Darkness Inside Me'! Stay tuned for next Chapter!**

**L3oVaLd3zR0oLz**

**Out**


	2. Percy Has A New Sister!

**Sup Y'all! This is Chapter 2, Yes I know the first was a lil short but I hope to make longer chapters in the future! You get to find out about Percy's sister! (Me!) Anyways hope you like-y!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything! everything belongs to Rick Riordan! except for Jayclin, and the plot for this story.**

Leo Pov

"What?!" Percy yelled, from his expression he was not happy

"Percy calm down!" Paul said , while his mom grabbed his shoulder

Percy jerked it away "Calm down? You tell me I have a half-sister and all you say is calm down?" Percy yelled-answered

"Actually Percy... She's not your half-sister" Sally said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... A few years after you were born, uh, remember when you went to grandparents? well your father wanted to visit you **(A/N: I know god's can't visit their children at that time, but... THIS IS MY STORY! DEAL WITH IT! MWAHAHAHA! *Evil smile*) **but when he found out you weren't here, he just stayed with me, and... you know we-

"Yea I get it,"Percy cut her off

"Yea, so that's how it happened" Sally explained

"So, those times I though you were getting fat, you were actually pregnant?" Percy asked, starting to calm down

Sally chuckled "Yup"

"But then how did you give birth to her without letting me know?"

"Um well, that one night I told you I was going to weight loss camp, remember? well during that month I gave birth to her, then I gave her up for adoption 'Cause I didn't want her to go through what you were going through, then uh fifteen years later -Yesterday- she showed up on my door steps" Sally explained

"Well, that makes a lot more sense" Percy said at last, after a minute of silence, "But then how has she been living for a year without getting attacked by monsters?" Percy asked

"Jayclin would you like to answer that?" Sally asked stepping out of the way, revealing the girl sitting on the couch, she looked kinda confused as if this was the first time _she _heard the story, though she was kinda cute

she had raven black hair - just like Percy's, pulled back in a - layered, ponytail, her bangs were cut short and parted to the side - just like Percy's, with some strands hanging out, the only difference between her and Percy was those eyes,

She had beautiful milky brown eyes almost like Hazel's but more... beautiful, she took the eyes from her mother, but if Leo looked close enough, he could see a ring of Seagreen on the outside of the eye **(A/N: My eye's are exactly like that but with a ring of blue -not sea green, on the outside)**

usually Leo would be like; 'dude that girl is FFiiiinneee!' but for some reason the only thing he felt was; 'Wow '

but her clothes were... different from other girls, she had on a black shirt, with a gold batman symbol on her chest, with black ripped up skinny jeans, as if she had been fighting for... a month or so,

also she had on red high top, with red suspenders, just Leo's type, but one thing that got Leo exited, was the big metal sledge hammer strapped around her waist!

She stood up and tried to keep a straight face, she cleared her throat then talked "Well... I ran away when I was eight from my home, I was kinda living on the streets until two people came to me, Mallory and Anthony, and took care of me , but... then got... killed by a monster when I was Fourteen" Jayclin explained

Annabeth gasped, Leo didn't know why, it must of have to do with her friends , Luke and Thalia

Jayclin continued "Two days later I found the Wolf goddess, Lupa, she trained and led me to Camp Jupiter, it took me five month's but i found it, everyone welcomed me until _Octavian _found out I was the daughter of Poseidon not Neptune"

This time Percy scowled, also probably with his encounter with Camp Jupiter

"Finally, their Praetor had no choice but to kick me out, she told me that I would find my home... apparently she was right, I had a dream showing me to go to New York, I thought it was crazy but eventually I went, I took busses trains even snuck into planes, and yes monsters did follow me and attack me, but from what I learned in Camp Jupiter I drove them away, or if necessary I would attack them with my celestrial bronze sledge hammer" Jayclin patted the sledge hammer then continued

"Four months later I found my way here, and here I am talking to you" Jayclin finished

Leo was wide mouth, it took him a minute to calculate, then found out her birthday was July 13,**(A/N: Fictional!)** and she is about fifteen, only a year younger than Leo

Leo turned to see everyone else - except for Percy's mom, was just as mouth wide as he was, but before Leo could say anything, Jayclin also said

"Oh and i forgot to mention something else, when I was at the wolf goddess' layer - or whatever you call it, she told me about a prophecy, that some people will refer it to the prophecy of the seven-"

Annabeth interrupted her "the Great Prophecy, 'Seven Half-Blood's Shall Answer the Call'-"

"But like I was saying some other's referred it as the prophecy of eight" Jayclin finished

"Eight Half-Blood's shall answer the call? But the Seven is the original.. right?"

"From what Lupa told me... no"

"But we always heard it as seven, why eight?"

"Because the eight Prophecy _story_ was lost in ancient time" **(A/N: Totally FanFiction!)**

"well then who's the eight?"

all of them paused in silence, thinking

"Nico?" Leo asked at last

"No it wouldn't make any sense" Percy answered **(A/N: I know Nico is the Angel in the Prophecy but they haven't figured that out yet... i think, idk i haven't read the books in a long time)**

"Reyna?" Annabeth asked

"No, she has Praetor problems" Percy also answered

"And it's defiantly not Octavian!" Percy said scowling

"No way Jose!" Leo answered with a disgusted look on his face

it was silent for a moment then Percy said "Well if you don't mind, we're gonna grab some food and leave, Leo do still wanna-"

Leo shook his head "Nope, I'll take on the _Argo II_"

"Okay, well mom-"

"Percy, before you go, can I talk to you... in private" Sally asked

"Okay?" Percy answered looking confused, then stepped aside

Percy might've thought they were whispering, but Leo could hear everything

"What's up?" Percy asked

"I think you should take her" Sally answered

"What?! Mom, no! It's too dangerous!"

"You've got eight people on board that can protect her, and this is a chance for you to get to know her, besides... I think she's part of the Prophecy"

"Mom, she's only a kid-"

"Percy! Hazel is younger than her! stop making excuses and take her with you!"

Percy paused

"Fine, but if she gets hurt for any reason, it's all on you!" with that they were finished and Percy came back to the little "group" conversation they started

Percy looked at Jayclin and sighed "Jayclin-"

"Call me J.J"

"J.J? Okay, would you _J.J... _like to come... with us on the _Argo II_?" Percy asked at last, saying the last part really fast

"Wait, what is the _Argo II_?" Jayclin asked

"It's my Awesome Flying War Ship!" Leo answered for Percy

J.J looked even more hesitant "I-I'm not really good with flying" she said

"It's ok, you barely even know your flying, unless your on the top deck, trust me I've experienced that the hard way" Percy said clutching his stomach

"Not helping Percy, Um what he mean's to say Jayclin, is that were not always flying we could be sailing, and your not the only one who get's air-sick, besides Percy here, Hazel Levesque, one of the Prophecy people, get's sea sick" Annabeth answered

_Please say yes! _Leo thought

"Ok, I guess I'll go" J.J finished

**few finished it! ok so this might be a lil' short too but trust there will be LONGER Chapters! now hope you like it! please comment, bad, good, ok? tell friends! stay tuned for my next Chapter, and Im sorry I haven't Updated in a while, got lots of School! ugh! anyways see y'all!**

**L3oVaLd3zR0oLz**

**Out**


	3. Settling In

**Sup Y'all! Awesome i'm on Chapter 3, And you guys met J.J! _Spoiler Alert! _J.J means Jayclin Jackson, (Duh!) you probably already knew that, but oh well, Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for J.J and the plot for this story otherwise Rick Riordan own everything!**

_**Jayclin Pov**_

Jayclin felt kinda awkward, i mean meeting her biological brother for the first time then going on a _trip_ with him, not to mention the guy named Leo glancing at her every Ten seconds!

Leo pressed a couple buttons on the edge of the ship and a gangplank lowered, Jayclin had to admit the ship was awesome! it had celestrial bronze shields all around, cool guns and weapons, best of all the fire breathing dragon head in the front!

"Festus" Leo said Following her gaze

"What?" Jayclin asked

"Oh, um... Well I saw you looking at my dragon and... I just thought you would um know his name... its Festus, Im sorry I'll just go" Before Leo could go Jayclin grabbed his hand

"No no, its OK, I actually _did_ wanted to know his name" Jayclin said sympathetically,

"Oh, Ok" Leo answered

"Its really amazing! How did you build the ship?" Jayclin asked

"Oh its simple, actually not really it took me forever! Well what I did was-"

"Leo!" The girl named Annabeth said

"Excuse me. Yea!" Leo answered

"We need you up deck!"

"Oh, Ok, Be right there! Im sorry - J.J is it? I got to go you can look around though" Leo suggested

"K, thanks," but before He could go Jayclin said "Um.. Hey"

"Yea?" Leo asked

"I hope we can be friends"

Leo smirked "Yea.. yea me too" then with that he left, leaving Jayclin alone, she really was astonished on how amazing the ship looked, Plus she couldn't wait to meet Festus, But then everyone kept staring at her, one guy who looked Asian and had a buzz cut said "Who's she?"

someone with brown long curls smacked him in the arm "Shh Frank! Percy is gonna explain" She said

it took a minute for Percy to settle down, but eventually we sat down in a circle next to the wheel for Leo to hear

Percy told the story, How him and Jayclin met, how she lived, then the Prophecy - and of course the guy named Frank adding "But did you get food?"

everyone was surprised to hear about _T__he Prophecy of Eight..._ "Well then who's the eighth?" the girl with the brown curls asked

"We don't know Hazel, thats what _we've _been asking" Percy answered

Jayclin felt Annabeth's gaze on her, for some reason Annabeth had been staring at her funny since they left Percy's apartment

Finally Annabeth spoke up "I have a confession to make" Percy looked startled as if she slapped him... Twice

"I- I had a dream, I was going to tell you guys later but now might be a better time" Annabeth explained, Percy settled down a bit, Jayclin wondered what he was thinking

Annabeth continued "My mom came to me, she showed me a picture of Jayclin, she said she was going to be a big part of the Prophecy"

Leo hesitated but finally said "Is she the eighth?" Slightly pointing to Jayclin

_What! _Jayclin thought _Wait why am I _thinking _this? _Jayclin thought then shot up "What?! I don't want to be part of the Prophecy let alone wanting to be a demigod!" Jayclin snapped

No one was fazed "All of us didn't want to be part of the Prophecy" Leo said sympathetically

"Well your not me!" Jayclin snapped again

Leo looked like he got punched in the face, he even staggered backwards

Jayclin sighed "Im sorry, I just, I-Its just hard right now for me" Jayclin answered

Leo walked towards Jayclin "It's ok" he said softly like nothing happened "Coach, mind taking over, I really need to take a shower" Leo asked looking at a man with fury goat legs, a shaggy beard, an orange shirt that said 'CUPCAKES!', a baseball hat, while polishing a metal baseball bat

"Finally!" he said dropping and completely ignoring the bat

"And don't do anything stupid!" Leo called back

"Aww, Man!"

Jayclin wasn't sure if she should be scared or... no she should be scared! just then she realized something; everyone was staring at her "Well... I'll be in my roo- where _is _my room?" Jayclin asked

the girl named Piper answered "Leo was in charge of that" she said

"I'll go ask him" the guy named Jason said getting up

"Jason he's in the shower!" Piper called

"I know, its not like I'm going _in _the bathroom!" Jason called back

while he was gone there was an awkward silence, everyone seemed kinda confertable, except for one person; Jayclin's own brother Percy! he kept looking at his feet or glancing at Jayclin unnerving, he was even reluctant to hold hands with Annabeth

finally Jason came back "Leo said he was gonna sleep with Coach, while you can sleep in his room" he said

Jayclin smiled _that's sweet _she thought "ok thats cool- oh uh another thing wheres Leo's room?" Jayclin asked

"Just go down stairs, below us, and its the second door to the left" Piper answered "I'll show you, if you want me too" Piper asked obviously being nice

"thanks, but I'm sure i can find my way" Jayclin answered, she could tell Piper was happy with that answer cause she had gleam in her eyes and when Jason sat back down Piper gave him a peck on the lips

Jayclin went down stairs and followed Pipers orders but right when she was about to open Leo's door, Leo himself came out of the bathroom whistling a song with only -Waist down, a towel on, when he saw her he panicked and ran back into the bathroom, Jayclin knocked her forehead on the door twice in embarrassment

She opened Leo's door and went inside, it was actually quit neat for a guys room, she sat down on the bed and looked around, Leo had a desk with tools and blueprints on it, there were some pictures with Leo and a beautiful lady -looking Mexican, smiling together, pinned not eh wall, then a photo of Leo and a big metal dragon

Jayclin got up and walked towards it to see better, the head of the dragon looked exactly like Festus

"Thats Festus in full body"

Jayclin jumped and quickly turned around to see who it was, Leo was standing behind her and stepped back when she jumped

"What the heck! how did you get in?!" Jayclin yelled

"I just walked in, I can't believe you didn't hear me or see my shadow at least" Leo answered holding his hands up innocently, he had a Red V-neck on with long fuzzy P-J bottoms with wrenches on them

"Nice fuzzes" Jayclin said trying hard not to laugh

"Oh, thanks my father gave i to me when- wait a second, was that an insult!"

"Nope, juuust sayin'," Jayclin couldn't help but laugh at the face Leo was giving her, then she realized something different about Leo, his hair was curlier than before, and cuter- wait what!

"I like your hair better like that than slick back" Jayclin said messing up his hair

"Really? thanks" Leo said trying to fix his hair but eventually messed back up

Jayclin sat back down on the bed "Come, Sit!"

_**Leo Pov**_

Leo sat down next to Jayclin, for once he felt comfortable around a girl!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean, to be honest I really do like those P.J bottoms" Jayclin apologized

"Oh thanks and its ok" Leo answered kinda blushing

"Um... What was it like, you know when Festus was in full body form?" Jayclin asked after a moment of silence

"Well... I only got to spend time with him for a month, then he... I guess you can say broke down, but before it was Amazing! he would fly really high and always joke around" Leo chuckled

"How can he talk?" Jayclin asked

Leo got up and the door making sure no one heard, then sat back down and whispered in her ear "Morse Code"

"Really?"

"Yup! My mom taught me when I was little, and it seems like Festus can use Morse Code too!" Leo answered i little surprised that someone actually asked him

Jayclin looked strait passed him though for some reason "Is that our mother?" she asked pointing to the one of Leo's favorite photo's, when Leo's mom would tickle him before bed urging him to go to bed **(A/N: I don't know if this really happened, i just made it up)**

Leo frowned "Yea" he answered

"Oh, where is she now?"

Leo remembered the work shop him mom used to work at, and how Gaea came to him with him mom locked in the closet, causing him to get angry and burn down the house with him mom in it.. Killing her "Sh-She... died in a fire" Leo answered

"Oh" was all Jayclin said, Leo was fine with it though he never really liked it when other people would say 'Poor boy' or 'Im so sorry!' it only made him feel worse

Leo sighed "Well, um... what about you? whats up with your family..." Leo trailed off then remembered she was really adopted

but Jayclin looked down and answered "I-My... I-I had four more other siblings, including me, four girls and one boy, we later adopted a baby boy, I guess he wasn't the only one adopted person in the family, I never really fitted in, my sisters old always say FedEx came and dropped me off when I was a baby, -Kinda true, I never really locked like anyone either, all of my siblings had dirty Blonde hair while I had Raven Black, then one day my baby brother -The one I was most closest to, died in a school shooting, fourmonths later i still couldn't get over it, my parents told me _to _get over it and we would adopt another but it was a girl and no one could replace Daniel, then I ran away at seven, never saw my family again" Jayclin answered a tear escaping her eye

"I-I used to look at the stars at night in my -Awesome, tree house and look at all the constallations, and wonder if my brother was watching me,must now that I know about the underworld I don't know what he's doing" Jayclin finished

Just then Leo remembered "Oh here!" Leo got up and turned off the lights, and up on the ceiling was an exact replica of the stars at night

Jayclin's mouth was open looking up, she fell down now lying on the bed she put her arms on the back of her head

She looked so cute with the midnight light shining on her raven black hair, her eyes reflecting the shine of the stars -Wait what!

"Come here" Jayclin patted the spot next to her

Leo went back to the bed then layed down next to Jayclin

"It's beautiful" Jayclin sighed

And with that they started talking more about each other, turns out they had a lot in commen except that he liked building this and she liked swimming, for some reason Leo felt like he was on a date, nah it's not a date... Right?

"Ok, soo do u like J.J or Jayclin?" Leo asked

"Um... You know what _you _can only call me that now, the rest can just call me Jayclin or Jay, I like to keep it between us" Jayclin answered

Then Leo looked back up and saw something "yea cool, Hey Look! There's the big dipper!" Leo half-yelled pointing up

"Oww!" Jayclin rubbed her ear "Yea, and there's the small dipper" Jayclin Pointed up too

"Ha sorry, and every time I think of the big or small dipper, I think of dip and chips" Leo said

"Me too!"

"Really?"

"Ha-ha... No" **(A/N: I really do think of dip and chips every time I see the big or small dipper!) **Jayclin said putting her hand down

"Oh" Leo accidentally slammed him hand on hers

"Ouch!" Jayclin exclaimed

"I'm so sorry!" Leo apologized, just then he realized he was holding her hand, Leo turned to see Jayclin staring at him, they locked eyes, Leo wanted to kiss her but then heard a knock on the door

"Hey! Dinner time!" he heard Jason say

_Stupid Jason! _Leo thought

Jayclin shot up "Um... Coming!" said yelled back releasing their hands

Leo also got up, he stood up and turned the lights back on,meh turned and realized Jayclin was staring at him again

They locked eyes then Jayclin broke the silence "Uh... Ahem, we should probably go to the mess hall" she said "you want to go in your pajamas?"

Leo looked down and saw his "Of course! I like to be comfy, even if it's only 5:30 O'Clock!" Leo answered chuckling

Jayclin smirked "Well then if you don't mind, I'll take a shower then get in _my _ , You can do ahead and start without me" She said standing up

"T-dok" Leo opened the door and left

**Sup y'all! Sweet finished it! Longer than others like I promised, sorry took so long to update, got school n' stuff, anyways hoped u liked it, stay tuned for next chapter, hope u can read my other story's too!**

**L3oVaLd3zR0oLz**

**Out**

**Adios! ;)**


	4. Authors Notw! Please read!

**Sup Y'all! Yes I know this isnt a chapter, but I just wanted to tell y'all that I'm gonna pause on this story, I'm gonna focus on only one story and that that one is up coming but hopefully y'all will get to read it, I will still update but not as much as that story, please no flames, if u have an opinion, please just PM me! **

**Thank you! **

**Sincerely Jayclin Valdez, ;)**


End file.
